


In Over Their Heads

by Salmon_I



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sara is Seung Gil's best friend cuz he needs one, Seungchuchu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "Okay, so now it's all over the web, and the reporters are starting to drop hints because they want to break the story. Except there is no story."A misunderstanding, a meddling best friend, and a phony engagement.





	In Over Their Heads

_A Yuri on Ice Fanfic_

Sara laughed at him for three minutes straight. And, yes, he did time it. She tried to say something twice, and both times collapsed back into laughter.

"Honestly, I can't take it. My sides hurt." She finally gasped out.

"It isn't funny."

"Seung Gil, it is sooo funny, you don't even know."

"It's your fault."

"I said "or you could be a coward and say you are with someone." The first half of my advice was "Tell her you aren't interested." So clearly it's yours."

"I tried your first advice. She insisted she could change whatever I didn't like, including getting plastic surgery." Seung Gil scowled. Sara was skating that night, so dumping his problems on her probably wasn't fair. Seeing as she seemed so amused, though, he didn't feel the least bit guilty.

Sara wrinkled her nose. "Well, that does sound a bit creepy. So you told her you were engaged, though? I mean, couldn't you have just said dating?"

"I said I was with someone and she demanded to know if we were serious. Any hint otherwise seemed likely to make the whole confrontation pointless."

"Okay, so she posts her heartbreak online where, of course, it goes viral."

"My coach called me at 4 am, Sara. 4 am. She didn't even wait til practice."

"Yikes..." Sara grimaced. "Okay, so now it's all over the web, and the reporters are starting to drop hints because they want to break the story. Except there is no story."

"Exactly."

"So what are you going to do?"

Seung Gil reminded himself that Sara was one of his only friends, annoying though she could be, and that yelling at her would likely lead to a confrontation with her brother, who was also annoying, and her ignoring him for three days. Seeing as he needed her help before he had to face the reporters at his short program tomorrow, he couldn't afford the three days.

"That's why I need your advice. I don't know anything about this sort of thing. What can I do?"

Sara blinked. "Well, unless you get yourself engaged, there isn't much you can do besides come clean, right?"

"But then I would have suffered all this mayhem for what purpose? I'm going to become a hermit."

"You pretty much already are."

"And this is why. People are annoying."

"Hm... I could be your fiance."

Seung Gil stared at her in complete confusion. "I'm sorry, repeat that?"

"It would be kind of funny to see Mickey's face. Of course, I'd have to tell him it wasn't real before he got too serious about it."

"Sara, I don't even understand what you are talking about."

"A fake engagement."

"Fake engagement?"

"Yah, it would be like a publicity stunt. Then you could break it off later. Say you had irreconcilable differences or something. Since I already know the whole story, I'll volunteer. It would make it more believable if it was someone they've seen you interact with-"

"Sara, oh!" Phichit rounded the corner, freezing when he saw them together. "Sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

"It's okay." Sara waved off his concern. "Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask for a selfie before your short program. Hello, Seung Gil."

"Hello." Seung Gil gave a nod.

"I saw something about you getting engaged. I didn't even know you were dating, but, well, congratulations?" Phichit's smile seemed forced.

"Erk. Um.." Seung Gil hesitated.

Sara glanced between them at the awkward interaction. At the subdued congratulations followed by Seung Gil's freeze, her eyes lit up and a grin broke out across her features. "Eureka!" The two turned to her in confusion. "Phichit, Seung Gil isn't engaged."

"Huh?" Phichit immediately looked confused.

"Sara!" Seung Gil hissed.

"Seung Gil, Phichit is the answer to all your problems."

"What are all the problems?" Phichit was more confused than ever.

"That is a bad idea." Seung Gil broke in.

"It's a terrific idea." Sara overrode him. "Hey, Phichit, how would you like to get a ton of new followers for your sns?"

Even as a look of interest crossed Phichit's face, Seung Gil buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a disaster.

 

"How could you do this to me?" Seung Gil asked Sara that night. They were gathering in her hotel room to plot things out, and Phichit had yet to arrive.

"Come clean or phony fiance. Which do you prefer?" She countered.

"I thought you were going to be my fake intended."

"This is better."

"No, it's not. You know I find Phichit... personally and aesthetically attractive."

"Exactly. This is a great opportunity for you to sweep him off his feet."

"This isn't a drama. Things like that don't really occur in real life." Seung Gil lectured.

"Have you honestly ever known anyone who tried?"

"No. Because who is crazy enough to agree to a phony engagement?"

"Phichit Chulanont, apparently." There was a knock on the door. "That's him, let's get to work plotting your fake romance."

Seung Gil decided then and there that he was never asking the Italian woman for love advice ever again, even if his life depended on it.

 

It was one selfie of the two of them eating breakfast together hashtagged various things like goodmorning, healthybreakfast, and finally withmyfiance. He had asked if it would really become well known by the evening from one post. Phichit had laughed at the question and told him not to underestimate the power of social media.

Seung Gil decided specifically he should never doubt the power of Phichit's social medias skills. They had only just finished the meal when his coach called. Even though he stepped a few feet away to take the call, she was screeching at a level he was certain carried to everyone nearby. He was quite positive he had never heard her make noises like this before. He also hadn't reassured her the viral post about him getting engaged was a misinterpretation two days before posing in a picture with his supposed fiance before either.

Phichit seemed to be faring no better, with calls from both Celestino and Satsuki. He was pretty sure Satsuki was weeping, too. He hoped it was her and not Celestino, anyway. Maybe not letting their coaches in on the secret might have been a bad idea. Sara had said the more who knew, the more likely the truth might come out, and it had been a convincing argument.

"Victor wants us to celebrate our engagement with everyone after the free skate." Phichit told him when they both finished the awkward phone calls. "Also, my sister says we can't be engaged because you haven't paid a sinsod. Wait, why am I the bride?" He frowned at the phone screen.

"You are prettier." Seung Gil told him. It wasn't until he looked over and saw Phichit was staring at him with wide eyes that he realized exactly what he had said. He cleared his throat, a blush burning his cheeks. "Aesthetically speaking."

A blush burned Phichit's cheeks too. "That's a matter of opinion. Besides, you have longer hair, so you're the bride " He offered with a grin.

Seung Gil laughed at the ridiculous excuse. "So tell her you paid... what did you call it?"

"Sinsod."

"Tell her you paid for me."

"I am!" Phichit was typing away.

Seung Gil shook his head in amusement, and went to settle the breakfast bill. When he came back, Phichit was still typing on his phone. "We should probably get going before the reporters get here."

"I would have paid my part of the bill." Phichit told him.

"I asked you to meet me for breakfast to start this whole thing into motion. So it's right that I pay."

"Well, if I invite you out next, then I'm paying."

"I won't object."

Phichit's phone went off as they exited the restaurant, and he pulled it out again. "That's so rude!" He suddenly complained.

"What?" Seung Gil asked, slightly concerned by the outburst. 

"My sister says I couldn't afford you, so it must be the other way around!"

Seung Gil couldn't help but start laughing.

 

Their engagement had gone viral by the time they arrived for practice. Skaters who he wasn't even aware knew his account had posted congratulations to them on both their pages. It still didn't prepare him for being surrounded the moment they entered the rink to practice.

"It's so exciting!" Guanghong was first to leap forward to hug Phichit, and then - to his surprise - him, too. "I couldn't believe it when I saw your post!"

"Well, we weren't planning the announcement yet, but word got leaked." Phichit excused.

"Ah, young love. It's such a beautiful thing." Georgi wiped tears from his eyes.

"You didn't post pics from any dates. I didn't know you could be so sly." Yuuri accused, clasping Phichit's shoulder.

"Well, I don't post everything." Phichit laughed nervously.

"Yes, you do. You must have been keeping it quiet for a reason."

"It was out of respect for me." Seung Gil put in. "I am a bit more reserved a person."

"One cannot always trust what one sees on social media, after all." Chris broke in, his gaze piercing as he watched them. "Though you do make a charming couple."

"Thank-you." Phichit took Seung Gil's arm pointedly. "We really should all get back to practice, though."

"What, don't we even get an engagement kiss?" Victor teased.

"Victor!" Yuuri elbowed him in the side.

"What a lovely idea! How about a kiss?" Chris seconded.

"If you do, I'm posting!" Guanghong whipped out his phone.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Victor and Chris started to chant, nudging at the other skaters to join in.

"How's this?" Phichit leaned up to press his lips to his cheek. Seung Gil felt his heart race from the simple act and dared a glance at him. As unflappable as he usually was, even Phichit seemed flustered by the attention.

"You call that a kiss?" Mila had shown up somewhere along the line, dragging Sara with her.

"Boo!" Victor complained.

"I thought it was sweet." Guanghong protested.

"That's cuz you're a baby." Mila told him.

"I'm one year younger than you!"

"We want a real kiss!" Victor spoke up.

"Now, now-" Sara began.

Hoping to end the whole mess, Seung Gil leaned down to capture Phichit's lips with his own. He'd meant it to be a brief kiss, but the moment their lips met, Phichit's parted in a small gasp of surprise, and his good sense flew out the window. It wasn't until it was over, Phichit's mouth chasing his to brush one last time that he became aware of the group around them again.

Mostly they were cheering, though Mila and Victor were both whistling. Yuuri and Guanghong were both blushing, though he noticed the latter still had his phone camera trained on them.

"Now **that** was true love's kiss." Chris patted his shoulder and threw him a wink as he headed back to the ice.

Georgi was wiping his eyes again, but Mila pulled him away. "We all want wedding invites!" Was her parting shot.

"I am posting that!" Guanghong insisted, slipping away as if afraid someone might stop him.

"Yes, well, practice." Phichit stepped away from him with a bit of a dazed look on his face.

Seung Gil was feeling a bit dazed himself, and not at all like practicing. Not skating anyhow. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, when Yuuri spoke up, knocking Phichit's arm with his hand in a friendly gesture. "Hey, wake up. I know kissing Seung Gil is your dream come true, but you do have a competition to compete in.

Phichit's face went from dazed to horrified in a matter of seconds, and Seung Gil's world tilted on its axis.

 

Both their short programs were terrible. Too distracted for either technical prowess or good artistry. He was hoping to talk to Phichit about what Yuuri had said, but he disappeared quickly. Even though he was tempted to call off the fake engagement that seemed to be wrecking their chance at the podium right about now, Seung Gil forced himself to answer the reporters questions with polite acknowledgement. Yes, the rumors were true. Yes, he was engaged to Phichit Chulanont. No, they hadn't set a date yet. No, they hadn't decided on the type of wedding either.

That evening found him outside Phichit's hotel room door, wanting to knock but terrified to at the same time.

"That was a short honeymoon."

Seung Gil turned to find Chris watching him knowingly. "It's complicated." He told him.

"One thing about life you should learn, Seung Gil. Half the time the ones making it complicated is our own selves." With that he knocked twice on the door. "Phi-chit! Your lover boy is out here pacing!"

"Christophe!" Seung Gil protested, but the door was already flying open.

"Seung Gil?" Phichit stared at him in shock.

"There now, you see? Easy." Chris gave Seung Gil a small shove and he stumbled forward, barely catching himself before he ran into Phichit.

They had ended up standing extremely close, and they stared awkwardly at each other for a long moment. "Good evening?" He tried.

"Same?" Phichit responded.

"Talk it out now. It would be a shame to waste such a lovely kiss!" Chris waved at them and continued walking.

"Can... I come in?" Seung Gil asked.

"Okay." Phichit stepped aside to let him pass. Once he closed the door, they stood across from each other. "Do you want a water or a tea?"

"No, but thank-you for asking."

"You're welcome."

This was not easy at all. Christophe's advice was proving lousy, too. People were annoying and useless, he amended his usual rant inside his head.

"So... you're probably wondering about what Yuuri said."

"I was, yes, but..."

"The thing is..."

"I like you. I have for awhile."

"That is the gist of it, yes... Wait. Come again?" Phichit looked up at him.

"So, Sara knew that. And when this whole rumor about the engagement happened she asked you on purpose. She said it would be the perfect chance to sweep you off your feet, but I'm not good at this sort of thing. When Yuuri said what he said I hoped... But you left so fast and- "

He was silenced by Phichit's lips covering his own. Just like before, his good sense seemed to decide it was the perfect opportunity for a vacation. His arms wrapped around the other to pull him closer, his lips nuzzled and nipped back at the pair covering his own. They parted reluctantly, each taking in shuddering breaths.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" Phichit asked him.

"We're sort of engaged still."

"That's true. Wait, that means we got engaged, then went on a breakfast date, then kissed, and now confessed."

"...That's pretty much backwards." Seung Gil pointed out.

"Pretty much, yah." Phichit was smiling, though. "You sure you won't stay for some tea?"

"Maybe one cup."

"Have a seat." Phichit went to start water in the hotel room's small coffee maker.

Not wanting to make things odd by sitting on his bed, he chose one of the chairs by the window. He heard Phichit's phone go off, but he was growing pretty used to that being a constant so he ignored it. Until he heard Phichit drop one of the mugs. "Are you okay?"

"Seung Gil, how would your grandmother get my mother's number?"

Seung Gil's eyes widened. "Please tell me your joking."

"My brother says she called to set up a meeting between our families?" He clicked into another message.

Seung Gil pulled out his own phone with a distinct feeling of dread. "I missed a call from my father..."

"My mother just sent me a list of auspicious days for weddings. Apparently she got your birthdate and time from your grandmother."

"Father says he does feel we should have made more of an effort to have a proper family meeting before the media got ahold of things, but he understands how hard that is due to our positions in the public eye and... Phichit, when did our fathers have dinner together earlier in the year?"

"Seung Gil, these wedding dates are March and April. Why are they so soon?"

"Oh, that's actually considered fairly long for an engagement. Probably because grandmother anticipated us participating at Worlds."

"Long? That isn't even six months!"

"Three months is more typical..." Seung gil rubbed the back of his neck.

"How do you plan a wedding that fast?"

"It's a pretty big industry back home."

"My sister says that if we're having a Korean style shotgun wedding (where does she learn these terms?), then she's definitely making us have a khan maak procession and - no, you are not making him pay that much for the gates!"

"Grandmother took the phone from father. She's been looking at your sns account. She's so happy I found such a lively, outgoing spouse..."

"Seung Gil?" Phichit looked up from his phone.

"Yes?" Seung Gil glanced over at him, still listening to the lengthy voicemail left by his family.

"I think we're in over our heads."

"Maybe I should call Sara."

_Fini_


End file.
